Døden ved din side En historie med zombier
by Undead-Rabbit
Summary: De levende døde går igen, Og Kene er fanget I dette levende helvede


**Kapitel.1**

- _Et liv med døden_

Jeg vågnede fra den dybe og tror jeg nok, lange søvn jeg nu havde afsluttet. Sært nok havde uret et par centimeter væk fra den midterste del af mit hoved, ikke ringede til en ny dag. Måske var det fordi jeg havde slået det fra, måske var det fordi at min åndsvage bror havde ødelagt det for cirka to uger siden, eller måske var det fordi skole året var forbi. Ingen lektier, ingen skide lærer der hakkede på en konstant og ingen rige, arrogante snobber som drev en ud på selvmordets ran.

Nej alt det var forbi for, syv lange uger.

Jeg satte mig op i sengen og missede med øjnene da lyset ramte mine øjne som et slag i solar plexus.

Sært nok hørte jeg ingen stønnen eller noget ,Oh, du var fantastisk'' fra rummet ved siden af mit. Den kneppe kanin til mor måtte stadig være ude og drikke sig til bevidstløshed. Ingen skud eller sammenstød mellem to lastbiler der ville resultere i en enorm eksplosion og derefter en massiv trykbølge der ville sende alle digitale mennesker mindst 30 meter hen af vejen og derefter ind i rude og til sidst ville dette stakkels digitale menneske ligge døende men alle rundt omkring ham eller hende ville fortsætte deres inprogramerede pligter. Min broder måtte have tilbragt natten hos en af sine små legekammerater. Jeg måtte være alene hjemme. Det rørte mig bestemt ikke, hver fald ikke negativt. Om formiddagen ville jeg hænge ud sammen med Joe til klokken 19.00 og derefter en tur i kanen med den pæneste punk tøs jeg nu kunne få fat i.

Brødet poppede op fra dens selvbruner, og sendte mig signalet _Spis Mig_.

Brød med smør er ikke specielt luksuøst, men godt nok til mine smagsløg. Tallerknen blev hvor den nu var dømt til at blive, bordet. _Gad vide om jeg slukkede tv'et i går_ tænkte jeg mens jeg kig ind stuen. Det var af de få gange hvor stuen så pæn og bebolig ud. Andre gange flød det med halv spiste pizzaer og lunkende Coca Cola flasker, åbnet for, gud ved hvornår. I hver fald fungerede Tv'et, mit eneste tilflugts sted i mit ellers så kedelige hjem. CNN sendte en ekstra udsendelse, noget om kannibalisme. Hul i det og videre til næste kanal. Overrasket over den blå skærm og meddelelsen "**Stay Tuned**" var ikke overvældene men stadig andet en jeg havde forventet. Efter at zappe rundt i 10 minutter opgav jeg, og slog over på CNN, Selv ABC var ud af stand til at sende.

,_Og vi er derfor blevet bedt om at bede jer til låse jeres døre og lukke alle mulige stueetage vinduer. I bedes lade vær med at lede efter familie medlemmer og nære venner, da de enten vil tage vare på sig selv eller allerede ville det være for sent til at rede dem. Vis de har nogen former for våben har de ifølge flere militære overhoveder nu lov til at affyre deres våben mod alt der skulle angribe dem. Jeg ge…''_

Jeg sad i den stol jeg havde udvalgt til at skulle pleje min stadig søvnige kropi noget der ville ligne 5 minutter, og derefter slog jeg mig selv ud af min trance. Hvad end denne veludannede mand have fortalt mig og resten af USA's befolkning om, havde jeg tænkt mig at beskytte mig mod. Desværre havde min kære moder aldrig haft en våben mellem hænderne og for mig, havde min ukendte far ikke læst hende det mindste om skydevåben før han stak af med en eller andet stor brystet blondine og vi glemt alt om ham.

Heldigvis havde jeg som alle drenge i USA spillet Baseball på et eller andet tidspunkt i mit kedelige liv, og ejede stadig mit Loiusville Slugger bat. Det skulle være mit ædle sværd, det skulle være min simple riffel, det skulle være min følgesvend gennem hvad der en ville komme til mig. Jeg tog det ned fra væggen og holdte det i mine hænder. Havde slået til en del bolde, og have været blevet smidt på jorden mindst en million gange.

Og så ringede klokken. Jeg styrtede ned til hoved døren og kiggede igennem vinduet 50 centimeter væk fra den venstre side af døren. Uden for døren stod Joe, med noget der lignede en golfkølle over skulderen. Hans sorte T-shirt var sønderflået ved ryggen og han havde flere skrammer over det hele. Jeg rev døren åben og hev ham ind. Jeg kiggede på ham og studerede ham for andre skader. I min hast havde jeg glemt at lukke døren, og derfor skulle jeg først ned på gulvet med en 90 kilo tung mand oven på min krop og skrige på hjælp, og så ville mandens hoved blive slået i stykker og derefter med stort besvær ville vi slæbe den ødelagte krop ud og lukke døren. Vi gik ind i den tomme stue, og satte os ned. Han så bedrøvet ud. ,Joe?'' Begyndte jeg ,Noget galt?''. Joe satte hænderne til hovedet og stirrede ned i det tæppe belagte gulv. ,Min far…'' Han holdt en pause og fortsatte ,Han.. Han bed min mor i halsen''. Jeg kiggede forskrækket på ham, og så talte han igen ,Han fik fat i pulsåren… Hun skreg da han gennemborede sine tænder ind i hendes hals'' Han tog en dyb vejrtrækning, og fortsatte ,Og jeg… Slog ham med golfkøllen, jeg ødelagde han hoved som jeg lige har gjort for 5 minutter siden'' Og så blev der stille. Jeg klappede ham på ryggen og kig ud i køkkenet for at hente et glas vand. Men så brød Joe tavsheden ,Du må ikke drikke vandet, kun fra flasker… Det var det der fik min far til at blive dårlig og der efter voldelig''. Jeg kiggede ned i glasset og rynkede på panden, men for at være på den sikre side hældte jeg vandet ned i den uendelige kloak. ,Vi burde nok sætte planker for vinduerne'' Joe stod i døren. ,Vi skal vel blive her i et stykke tid.


End file.
